Itachi Uchiha must die
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Based on the movie John Tucker must die but with more Yaoi than ever before. ooc. RE-Written because of AmutoisLove .
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

For as long as I can remember I have always been invisible. No not a super power or something cooler! Its just no one ever noticed me.

I never bothered to try and make friends because I could never keep anyone but my dad's attention. My dad and I moved a lot, he had a home job as an author so he was at liberty to move as he pleased.

Today was no different from the numerous others and I found myself settling into our new home in Denver.

I hated moving because I could never join any clubs or make any friends or just have a normal childhood. Sometimes it was cool to see different places but it was tiring. My dad was a whore who'd sleep with a guy he had known for two days and hope to forge a life long relationship from it.

Many guys were after him, or as he says he at his 'prime' and its just down hill from here.

Well my dad's relationships all end the same way, the guy runs out after sex and breaks my dad's heart so we move.

Its not all bad, bright side of my screwed life was I had seen more places than most kids would ever see in their life span.

"Dad. The Door!" I yelled from my room to him. I guessed he would be watching one of his many Soaps around this time.

"Its to far away and I am too tired" he replied with a yell.  
I sighed and got out of bed, walking slowly to the door I flung it open.

Now it was a shock, an extremely attractive guy stood there with plate of cookies in hand. I quickly shut the door to adjust my hair and check my breath before I opened it more elegantly.

I got a full look at the guy, he had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Also because he was shirtless wearing only swim trunks, I could see his perfect abs.

"Yeah, my mom said I should give it to you to say welcome to the neighbourhood." He said sounding so cool. However he overlooked me almost immediately. He handed me the cookies.

"Oh say thanks to her for me" My dad now stood beside me. I knew the look th guy got, he had fallen for my dad's looks and million dollar smile. Now he could get up an answer the fucking door!

I glared at my dad, there goes my future boyfriend. I watch as the guy snatches the plate from me and offers it to my dad.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes my dad just had to look sexy at 38! I mean leave some fucking men for the rest of us.

He just couldn't he be like other fathers and have big protruding stomach and bald heads. He just had to work out four times a week, I sighed and retreated to the comfort of my room.

My first day of school was tomorrow and I already felt discouraged. I mean today my dad stole my thunder, probably tomorrow a blonde girl will steal it again...

I hated this so much! I hated my dad. My blonde hair would never be the same blonde as his, my blue eyes would never be his shade of blue. Worst of all I'll end up like him and never find love.

Stupid high school.

The next day had sucked as I suspected my classes where boring, I had no friends to seat with at lunch, the only good thing that happened to me was that I found out the guy ruling the school was super hot. At least I knew not to fuck with him.

Itachi Uchiha has long black hair tied in a low pony tail he left two bangs that covered the sides of his face. His skin is very so pale and his black eyes shined with mystery. Which I was sure was a K.O. To the ladies, they eat that shit up.

Basically he was sexy, no he defined sexy and I was just some random guy in the mist of students.

Later that evening I had gone to work, my mom's cousin's bestfriend owned a restaurant named 'Dice' so I got a job as a waitress there automatically without even going for an interview.

I saw Itachi Uchiha again but this time he wasn't alone. Not that I thought a guy like him would be single but still...

he was having dinner with the head cheerleader Sakura Haruno (I know her because I lent her a pencil during science class even though I knew she'd never remember me.) They sat in my serving section but I wasn't sure I wanted to serve them.

1. If I made a fool of myself it would be before the two most popular people in school and 2. I didn't want to get punched in the face for ogling her boyfriend. However I had a job to do.

"Waitress we are ready to order" Sakura called for me.

"Hay my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be your WAITER this e-" I began trying to control my flush.

"You're a boy?" Itachi asked as he looked up with an amused expression. Before he looked down to stare at my junk as if I had been lying. I shoved the menu over it in shame.

"Wow I thought you were a short girl. Though I wondered why you didn't get a little help for you flat chest." Sakura giggled. My eyebrow twitched involuntarily. She looked to the menu "will you hand it over or are you keeping it for some strange reason?"

"Of course" I blushed a little in shame. Itachi was still staring at me.

"We will both have the steak and one diet coke and normal coke" I wrote down the order then went into the kitchen give our chef Choji.

I entered the vegetarian section of dice because I had three sections to wait on in the three divide sections in Dice.

Itachi Uchiha was another girl Haku Mitzuri (my art class model) an exhibitionist. I was going to go back and check if Itachi was still with Sakura but I changed my mind it wasn't any of my business. I wanted to stay out of it but then the bitch called for me.

"Waitress" I felt my eye twitch but I answer the called.

"Can I help you miss?" I asked.

"I am a guy" the girl- guy said with a glare. Itachi smirked at me then looked at his menu.

"You served meat here? Let's go Haku we can't eat anywhere were they eat things with faces on it" he said as if in disgust. He was fucking having a steak in Sakura's section! I rolled my eyes.

My eyes widened when I felt a hand on my ass, lucky I wasn't a screamer. I grabbed the hand then looked back at it to see whose hand it had been. When I found out who it was I was shocked. I watched his hand drop from my ass. oh shit Itachi was feeling me up oh shit!

Did Haku see you? Haha busted! My internal laughter was short lived.

"Want to join us for a threesome?" Haku asked me with a small smile. Yeah right, why don't I just give up my virginity that way? Why on earth would I want it to be someone I love?

"...maybe later. but are you gonna order?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess we want the tofu surprise and two bottles of water"

I wrote down their order then gave it to Choji. Then I went to the seafood section and there he was again with a blonde girl this time. "How stupid must they be to not know he is cheating on them" I whispered to myself.

"He is a total pig, he dates girls from different clicks then tells them not to tell a soul they are dating him cause his dad won't let him have a girlfriend during football season" the girl beside me said in an irritated tone.

"How do you know that?" I asked. Wondering where she had come from, how she heard me and how she knew all of that.

"Because I used to date Itachi" then she ran off crying.

So far diary today and yesterday have been hectic. I hate my dad's usual sexiness I come second to him in looks. I hate Itachi Uchiha . Also note to self never ask a girl named Micheal how she knows how a guy was cheating on other girls.

Love

Me

Maybe I should have a cool ending like.

Xoxo gossip girl

XD I know I am funny.

4444444444444444444444444

The next day I was walking to school and I accidentally bumped into a really hot raven.

I fell on my butt and my books scattered everywhere. Even unto the street and into a puddle. Fuck I just wanted to take this to school and put it in my locker. Never got around to getting a school bag.

"Dobe watch where you are going" I nodded slowly then started picking up my books, he stood there watching me for a minute or two.

He sighed then helped me, just then Itachi passed by in a red convertible which caused me to roll my eyes and groan.

"You don't like Itachi?" He asked. I was going to ignore him but because he was helping me I didn't.

"Of course not he is a pig, a cheater and most of all a horrible person I hate him." I couldn't stand guys like that. Sure itachi was so fucking sexy but what did girls see in him? Were they all so vain?

"Dobe most girls like him" the guy pushed. I glared at him, my eye twitching again.

"I am a boy teme!" I replied. "What's your name anyway?"

"Sasuke Uchiha " he said with a sigh then pulled me up after he'd picked up the remaining books.

"You're the other Uchiha?" I asked shocked that I had just bad mouthed his brother before him. Holy shit!

"Is that like the loser Uchiha?" He asked as he smiled then shook his head a little. "You are really cute wanna walk with me?"

"You wanna walk with me?" I blushed as he gave me a why-are-you-repeating-my-question kind of look. I nodded my head quickly as my blush got deeper, it may seem like I over react but hot guys never ask me to take a walk with them.

"So what's your name dobe?" He asked still carrying my books for me.

"Teme!" I growled. Why was he calling me a 'dobe'?

"Teme, your parents must hate you to name you bastard" I flushed in anger, frustration and irritation. "Seriously dobe, your name" he said as he took the remainder of the books in my hands from me.

"Naruto Uzumaki" I whispered my name.

"You're the new kid everyone was talking about" Sasuke said. Which caused me to look up to him- why do I have to be short?- his face changed into a cold expression. "I advice you and I to separate here once you are seen with me your social life dies" he handed me my books then left. I tried to open my mouth to say something but words kept getting caught in my throat and butterflies kept flying in and around my tummy.

What do you think?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I made it through most of the day and it was fucking boring. I hadn't seen Sasuke again and I had P.E. now and it was my favourite class.

Well it used to be my favourite! This time the boys had made me change in a shower stall because they claimed they'd feel like they are changing beside a girl.

So I am short and curvy with blonde hair blue eyes and a perfect tan, that doesn't not make me a girl I have the fucking family jewels.

Anyway couch Gai separated us the 'un youthful male' which included me, one goth redhead and Haku from the macho boys and made us play volley ball with the girls.

I know most guys will be happy to see girls jump around with their boobs bouncing up and down but it does not apply when you are Gay like me.

I would rather watch hot guys get dressed and stretch than girls. To make matters worse the girls coach Anko made us wear the girls uniform. So we changed again in the girl's bathroom.

So here I am playing volley ball. I feel like some kind of freak of nature. Anko had even previously given us some bull shit that she respected our 'kind' of people.

"Haku, get it" I yelled. As Haku sprung into action and spiked the ball neither of the members on the other team could send it back so it was a point for us. He was about to shoot the ball but then I heard Sakura (on our team) whisper to a red haired girl

"It's on the DL but I am dating Itachi Uchiha" Sakura whispered but had it come out louder than she had hoped. I turned "Okay let's start the game" she said. Then a ball came flying at full speed and force to her head.

"Oh I am so sorry" Haku said with an eyebrow twitching "it was an accident pinky"

"Okay let's continue" Sakura got up but not before sending a glare to Haku, once again the ball was passed to Haku and he did it again but Sakura dodged. " I think it was not an accident" she said as she walked up to Haku.

"The thing about it is that I am dating Itachi Uchiha" Haku whispered back in a harsh tone, then he pushed Sakura causing her to stumble.

"You? Please I am the head cheerleader why would he date you when he has me" she pushed him back.

"Girls, girls, peace this won't do well on you permanent record" the blonde chick from yesterday spoke (yeah the one who was dating Itachi Uchiha)

"Just tell this bitch to back off Itachi is mine!" Haku growled out.

"Yours? He is mine you whore" the blonde chick enters the fight, they were throwing balls at each other, I was cool with it till a ball hit me in the balls which made me mad.

"Will you girls stop it!" I began angrily, a girl fight was good every once in a while but now that its hurting people it should stop.

"Oh don't tell me you're dating Itachi too?" Sakura glared at me.

"No I am not but think about it this guy is cheating on all of you and instead of fucking beating him up you're taking it out on each other!" I yelled.

Anko suddenly reappeared then gave them detention along with me but mine was for bad language.

Screw today. I walked to science class (I am in a more advanced Science class because I am good at it) slowly knowing it would be uneventful but today it wasn't. I had science with Itachi and his meat head gang consisting of Deidara, Sasori, killer bee, Neji and Hidan.

I entered the classroom just before the bell rang then I took a seat beside the red head boy from gym. If he and I would be partners I might as well know his name. 'Redhead kid' was kind of insulting.

"Hay I am Naruto Uzumaki" I said, he looked at me the looked away.

"Listen new kid stay away from me and we will both be fine" he replied. I looked down and away from him, feeling angry, invisible and bitter once again.

I heard the bell ring.

Science sucks my next class better be good, I got maths. Maths, I hate maths I suck at it; I saw Sasuke and the redhead from science and PE, seating next to each other talking. I guess he has a boyfriend him and the redhead, I thought- it doesn't matter now.

I sat next to Sasuke they then both looked at me. "Hi Sasuke" I said with a smile.

"I told you-" he began but I cut him off.

"I don't care if it is social suicide no one even notices me anyway" He stared at me for sometime. Him and the redhead look to each other then he looks to me. They nod their head as if approving.

"This is Gaara my -" he began.

"Your boyfriend" I cut him off.

"Actually he is dating Neji Hyuuga the faggot with long flowing girl like hair in my brothers grade" he laughed only to be elbowed in the gut by Gaara.

"I WAS his best friend" Gaara sent a glare to Sasuke "I am not dating Neji, I can't even stand him"

"But I saw you two in the janitor's clo-" Gaara elbowed Sasuke in the gut again but harder.

"You know very well he kissed me, I didn't kiss him" Gaara glared at Sasuke with intensity.

"But it was a make out session" Sasuke smirked.

"So do you love him?" I asked Gaara he looked at me then laughed.

"It was a fling don't think too much on Neji besides he is dating a girl named Ten Ten" Gaara said the looked away "I am happy, I'm no longer the 2nd girliest boy here"

"What is that meant to mean?" I asked but the Gaara just shook his head. Then I looked to Sasuke, Sasuke looked away from me. They are hiding something from me. The bell rang then the teacher entered the classroom.

I sighed but found myself staring at Sasuke when he wasn't looking I don't know why but my heart rate just seems to increase when I see him.

I look over at Gaara who smirks at me with an all knowing smirk. I turn away quick my cheeks flush. A squeezed up piece of paper landed on my table, I unwrapped it carefully.

'Dobe stop staring at me'. I flushed in darker red colour than before.

'Why would I stare at you?' I passed the note back.

'I don't know but its creepy so look away' am I really that obvious?

'Teme. Screw you! I won't stare at you anymore' I tossed it back, it was only then I realised that I admitted that I was staring.

'dobe'

Why do I feel this way?

444444444444444444444444  
Detention  
444444444444444444444444

I came in along with the three I'm-dating-Itachi trouble makers. I sat by myself on a separate table.

"So I asked Itachi about you 'wanna be' girlfriends he said you are just jealous of what we have" Sakura began.

"And that we have something special that they cannot understand" Haku continued cutting Sakura off,his eyes narrowing.

"And you are the only one I can talk to. The" the blonde one cut Haku off.

"Only one for me" they said at once all together.

"He told us the same thing" Sakura yelled in anger. "That retard!"

"And to think I had make up sex with him in the janitor's closet" Haku sighed then sat down.

"You skank " the blonde yelled.

"Ino shut up you think no one know you get down and dirty with Itachi" Haku yelled.

"I think we all know what should happen here, I should get to date him, captain of the cheer leading squad, captain of the football team" Sakura said as she flipped a pink lock away from her green eyes.

"Oh right and I should just back off cause you are the queen" Haku rolled his eyes then looked away.

"I am an honour student, president of 4 clubs and I am rich I think I should date Itachi" Ino said.

"Stupid girls" I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say blonde?" Sakura asked me.

"It is really none of my business" I replied back to her.

"Just continue let's hear you out" Haku said with a soft smile. I blushed involuntarily at the attention.

"Okay, does he call you baby, sweet heart and shit like that? Well its not out of affection its so he won't mix up your names." I said. "Then on his phone he saves your actual name instead of his nick names for you. Its so if he is with one of you and he calls he wouldn't be found out"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked me, I opened my mouth to reply but then I shut it when the teacher entered and said no talking.

So I shut my mouth.

After detention I was leaving when I saw someone sitting at library table (yes we have detention in the library). It was Sasuke so I ran up to meet him he was too into his music to notice me. I considered tapping his shoulder but I blushed at the thought of contact. So I just stood there like an idiot and listened to his nice calm voice. Until he looked back and noticed me standing behind him. He took off his earphones.

Dammit I must look like a stalker he is probably thinking I am clingy.

"Oh... Um hay..." He said as he stood up, a tint of red touched his cheeks "yeah... Um... When you said you had detention I thought I could wait for you then walk you back home.". I blushed, I can't believe he was waiting for me.

"Th-thanks" I forced out.

4444444444444444444444444  
Home  
4444444444444444444444444

The walk home had been uneventful, God I was so happy, though I didn't invite Sasuke inside cause my dad would probably steal his heart.

Fucking demon, taking all the fucking hot guys for himself. He is just selfish!

I rang the door bell then waited I heard rustling then a thud, the door opened my dad seemed to be going at it with his new boyfriend, at least the guy was hot this time. My dad opened the door in pair of his boyfriends huge pants that he needed to hold up with his hand and an open shirt, stupid dad.

I saw 'skip' on the couch in just his boxers I rolled my eyes.

"Hay skip" I said as I began heading up the stairs. I call all dad's boyfriends skip because at the end that is what they do, the leave dad and then we move. I opened my room door then laid on my bed, spread out.

"Naruto, Visitor!" I heard my dad call, dammit if its Sasuke and he has seen my dad I'll die, I'll- I'll...

I saw Sakura standing there "I want to make Itachi Uchiha pay!" She said as she glared at me. I sighed how did I get mixed up in a love square?  
I led Sakura to my room, then there went the door bell again. I opened the door to see Haku and Ino standing there.

"Itachi is going down!" I led them to my room.

"Aww my baby is making so many friends" I heard my dad say.

I went to the kitchen to get snacks for them, anything and everything chocolate in movies chocolate heals broken hearts.

I went back upstairs with the food to see my room in a mess cd's on the floor, bed scattered clothes in a pile. Did they dissect my room?

"You're Naruto right?" Ino asked.

"Yes I am" then I placed the food on the table beside my bed.

We circled round and ate it was nice and quiet.

"I definitely feel better, I think we should break his hearts like how he broke ours" Sakura said.

"No good he'll get another three girl in like 2 minutes" Ino replied.

"I think we should ruin him, make him embarrassed or something" Haku said "I swear chocolate is like the Itachi of all snack foods"

"That ruining one, I like that plan" Ino said as she licked chocolate off her finger. " Or- or we can get someone and make him fall in love with them then break his heart, we just need a new face" she said then she looked at me.

"Me? No, no, no, I don't want to be involved in matters like this" I shook my head while looking at her pleadingly.

"If I could I would have done it, can't you just suck it up?" Haku asked. I sighed then nodded.

"I think we should at least try and destroy him before getting Naruto involved" Sakura said. "Are we even sure it will work his face is cute and he is short but we got to change the way be dressed. I mean I bet you'd look sexy nude" my eyes widened.

"Yeah Naruto take off your clothes so we can see what we are working with" Ino sided.

"He is flushing, omg you are a virgin aren't you?" Haku asked.

"I- I-" I stammered.

"Its okay just take of your shirt" Sakura said.

"No he has to take off everything" Ino corrected "how can he be with Itachi an exhibitionist if he can't just get nude for us"

"Shut up pig" Sakura glared at her.

"Oh I am a pig am I? at least I don't have a forehead as big as texas" Ino retorted as she glared hard at Sakura.

"Girls you are deviating from the matter at hand, Sakura you hold him down; Ino you and I will strip him down" Haku said as he looked at me evilly. My eyes widened and I tried to run away but Haku was holding me back with my collar. "Don't worry we just want to see, it will be over soon"

444444444444444444444444  
Uchiha home  
4444444444444444444444444

"Hello little brother" Itachi said as he walked into Sasuke's room. "I see no reply today" Itachi stated then sighed as he sat next to Sasuke on the bed "I am here to tell you that I have my eyes set on that cute little blond" Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke's features turn cold. "I know you won't mind me dating him" Sasuke just glared hard at Itachi.  
Itachi stood up then began to walk to the door "my guess is that he is a virgin and virgins are really tasty. Oh and I noticed your little crush on him, don't worry you can have him back when am done" Sasuke bit his lip hard how he hated Itachi, that bastard.

He couldn't compete with Itachi surely his older brother will win but he couldn't let Itachi have HIS dobe. The dobe wasn't his per-say but- but- dammit he won't Itachi take the first person he had shown interest in since Tiki (which Itachi stole from him in seventh grade).

"You can't have him" Sasuke yelled out which cause Itachi to pause. "It is on Itachi"

"Just don't cry to mom like last time" Itachi chuckled darkly. "I'll make it easy for you if I can get into his pants before you, you give up. But if you get in before me I will give up, deal?" He asked as he stared at Sasuke looking amused and happy.

"Deal Itachi may the best man win" Sasuke replied

"Don't worry I will"

4444444444444444444444444  
Back with Naruto  
4444444444444444444444444

"Omg you are so hot what do you say me you now" Haku squealed. "I'll be gentle" Haku licked my chest which made my flush.

"Let me go" I struggled but I couldn't break free. Sakura is fucking strong "ah! No you stop it" Haku's hand was on my dick.

"I think a belly top will look nice with black tight skinnys and flat shoes. Also will you please not pack your shoulder length hair in a pony tail" Ino said as she used a hand to wipe away her nose bleed.

"I am so jealous am not even as curvy as this" Sakura frowned "I mean Ino-pig slide your hand here"

"No!" I screamed "you stupid perverts" I hated this.

"Why do you wear such baggy clothes when you have an amazing figure?" Haku asked.

"Please" I plead.

"We can strip if you want. I don't mind, I'll even do pictures for you" Haku smirked at me.

"No please!" I begged.

4444444444444444444444444444  
Minato  
4444444444444444444444444444

Minato could hear noises in Naruto's room. "First orgy party" Minato shrugged and went to his room. "I hope he remembers the most important thing. Never be the first to undress"

"Ah!" Naruto's shriek shook the house.

"And I thought he wasn't a screamer.


	3. Chapter 3

4444444444444444444444444444

Minato could hear noises in Naruto's room. "First orgy party" Minato shrugged and went to his room. "I hope he remembers the most important thing. Never be the first to undress"

"Ah!" Naruto's shriek shook the house.

"And I thought he wasn't a screamer.

444444444444444444444444444  
Naruto POV  
444444444444444444444444444

I woke up sore after Haku and the girls went into a crazy insertion fetish mode. Haku had left his clothes behind for me to wear today and left in his underwear to his car last night.

Fuck Haku was insane. The long haired exhibitionist pervert had also handcuffed me last night. Which left the simple question, Why the fuck did I have to take all that shit?

Why am I even still involved in this? They claimed I was the glue holding them together and the only one with common sense and yet Ino kneed me in the balls before she left for being the waiter that served all three of them and told neither of them.

Really today I was sore and afraid, too afraid not to wear what they said I should wear.

As I got out of bed my dad had left me pills, lube and condoms outside my door. For fuck's sake I wasn't even sexually active.

I felt angry. Really angry but still I had to do what they wanted because I was too much of a vagina to tell them to fuck off. I was too tired of being alone. Even if they are crazy.

I took a quick shower before I got dressed in Haku's clothes. I hope I didn't get a sexually transmitted disease from it.

He left a shirt with 'bad bitch' and short jeans shorts. I left my hair down, I looked into the mirror and died inside. I looked like a girl as badly as Haku did.

"WOW you really cleaned up after you first orgy party" my dad stood at my door, he leaned on the frame.

"Shut up no one asked you!" I snapped.

"This may be a little late but I think we have to have THE TALK" dad smiled nervously at me. "I know its not 'cool' but there are things you need to know"

"Oh fuck no" I put my fingers in my ears "not listening la la la la" I screamed. I pushed past him, I was shocked when he grabbed me by my hand and slammed me into the wall.

"Sorry son. I guess those hour long workouts work." He laughed nervously before his eyes became serious.

"Dad stop if anyone comes in they'd think we are incest" I screamed.

"Let's see as you know the body starts changing and-" dad went on for close to an hour of catcher and pitcher, the different types of Sexuals, role play, S and M, toys and worst of all masturbation. He even insisted I show him my procedure to make sure I was not hurting myself.

When I finally left the house I swore my revenge. My face was flushed and I felt tired and mentally exhausted.

I noticed Sasuke was waiting at the bus stop. He was leaning on the sign listening to music.

I poked him slightly, he turned to look at me with a strange expression. "Can I help you miss?"

I flushed and bit my lip, he couldn't recognise me. "Teme if- if you say that again. I'll kick your ass!"

"Naruto?" He looked shocked before grabbing unto my wrist and pulling me in the direction of my house. "Why are you dressed this way?"

"I-" I couldn't look him in the face. I had to wear my briefs because of how short the shorts were.

"You have enough time to change before we are too late for sch-" he began. I snatched my hand back from him and stopped walking.

"I'm not changing my clothes into anything else Sasuke" I said firmly.

"Why the change? Itachi will- fuck" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't change. I'm a cross dresser" I lied. "I like to wear dresses and make up and look girly"

"Liar" he sighed but didn't dig deeper. "Let's hurry before we miss the bus dobe"

My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't control it. "I- Sasuke" we walked in silence. We ended up missing the bus and getting to school late. We had separate classes but before he left me he said something.

"You look really cute today and I kind of don't like it" he looked coldly at me. I felt kind of ashamed after that but headed to class.

I entered art class and had to introduce myself. I spotted Haku in a robe smirking at me.

He licked his lips seductively at me and winked. It made me blush, why was I feeling so embarrassed?

44444444444444444444444444444  
LuNcH  
44444444444444444444444444444

I was heading to the cafeteria to eat when Ino suddenly grabbed my arm and led me to the Debate club's practise room.

"Naruto you look so cute" Ino who wore a blue office shirt and slacks said. "I wish I kneed you in your balls harder. It may have disappeared"

"What!" I frowned before glaring at her. When we got to the debate room I saw Haku laying on a couch in a short red mini skirt and a grey shirt with 'Demon' on it.

"Good now that we are all here I have a confession, I kind of had angry sex with itachi in the closet" Haku confessed.

"I thought we agreed to pay back" Sakura growled she wore her usual cheerleading outfit with a jacket. Haku groaned, he looked over to me with Moe eyes. "How angry was the sex?"

"I rode it out" Haku sighed "Naruto can I please fuck you? Abstinence isn't my usual thing" He smiled at me.

"No" I snapped.

"Fine, I guess I'll go back to acting in porn. The thought of many people seeing me nude makes me hard." He moans.

"You do underage porn?!" I was shocked.

"Yes, I did. Itachi didn't like it so I had to stop but now who care ne?" Haku laughed it off.

"Its really not funny. Haku you can't just do stuff like that." I corrected. "What do you think your parents would say if they found out?"

Haku looked at me with a haunted looked. His eyes dead for a moment "the dead have no say in my life"

My eyes widened. "I'm so-"

"Don't be." He crossed his hands over his chest "just mind your own fucking business next time"

Sakura and Ino hadn't said a word, they just stared silently. "Where is the grub?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ah, I almost forgot" Ino smiled. She opened a small room and brought out a cart with a full roasted chicken on it. It had potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots in side dishes too.

"Let's dig in" Sakura smiled happily.

"Yeah" Haku smirked. "This is nice and all but I don't eat anything with a face"

"Eat the peas and carrot then" Ino rolled her eyes.

"So the plan. Score one for us because Ino-pig and I discovered that itachi's favourite date spot is Yakuta's movie house" Sakura smiled.

" I think I had sex with him there once" Haku smiled. "Good times"

"Tell me it wasn't in the actual cinema hall" I pleaded.

"I don't remember but some guy was watching us" Haku shrugged. "He even took pictures"

"Back to the plan. Sakura-forehead suggested Haku gives itachi Herpes" Ino glanced to Haku who frowned.

"Fuck you I'm clean" Haku snapped.

"No not actual Herpes though I find your previous statement hard to believe but you are good with computers and shit so at the beginning of each movie you put a picture of Itachi saying 'support this Herpes patient'. Do you understand?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto has to give me a kiss if I do" Haku smirked at me.

"What does Naruto have to do with this?" Ino asked.

"Well I have fallen for him" Haku teased me before grabbing me and pushing me unto the couch.

"Uhh... Haku!" I was about to lecture him when he kissed me. The kiss was mind blowing, its no wonder Haku got anyone to fall for him. I kissed back just as hard for a moment before pushing at him to stop.

"I haven't had a virgin before" Haku said suggestivly.

"And I don't think you will" I frowned. He shrugged and pulled away seating beside me. My first kiss was with some huge pervert and I kind of didn't regret it.

"When is the job?" Haku asked as he linked our fingers together.

"Every night" Ino said. "Getting rid of security every night won't be easy"

"Not a problem" he smirked darkly.

44444444444444444444444444444444  
Haku POV  
44444444444444444444444444444444

"I heard..."

"Shh. He'll hear you..."

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Cunt"

I ignored the words, rumours, sentences and cruel jokes. They were after all true and it was my reward for it.

Itachi cheating on me is the most painful memory I hold. I thought he cared and I thought he loved me.

I guess no one can love me. If he had just told me I would have understood instead he played me for a fool.

I couldn't imagine going back to my old life before itachi. It was empty and cold, a place where I hated myself daily.

Yet I knew I couldn't maintain this life, no one cared. After this pay back I'm sure none of them will even speak to me.

I ignored the voices, rumours and lies. It was painful but I forced my usual smile on.

Suddenly a hand latched unto me, I felt annoyed. "So I was thinking since you'd spread you legs for anyone. You wanna have sex?" The bastard. One of itachi's team mates was holding unto my hand quite roughly. "Well not just me, my friends would like some action too"

"Fuck you" I snapped in irritation. I saw his hand raise to smack me so I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it never came.

"Leave him alone guys" Itachi's voice. My eyes opened to see not Itachi but his loser brother.

"And what would you do about it loser?" They shoved me away as if bored of me already. Surrounding the 'other' Uchiha, they looked ready to pounce but I quickly took out one of my needles. I lived alone in a dangerous part of town precaution had to be taken.

I easily stabbed each of the in the back with it and they fell limp to the floor.

"You should be careful" 'other' Uchiha said. I blinked before laughing, I had saved his ass now and I should be careful? Please.

"Yeah whatever. See you around little Itachi"

444444444444444444444444444444444  
Naruto POV  
444444444444444444444444444444444

Haku hijacked me from my last class to his car, it wasn't amazing but it was a car. "Naruto" he smiled at me, his hand ghost over my face. "Why I feel the need to have you here surprises me"

"Huh" I rose a brow at him.

"Let's make out" Haku smiled at me, did he really just kidnap me to make out with him.

"Is there a reason I'm here" I asked. Haku shrugged his shoulders, he had a smile on even though for a moment I saw it disappear. "Are you okay?"

"What?" He looked shocked. He stared at me for a moment "why wouldn't I be okay? I'm fine... Just... Fine"

"You look sad" I was shocked to see him frown at me.

"I am not sad, I'm happy" He lied but he could tell I was not buying it.

"What happened Haku?" He was glaring hard suddenly I saw a needle in his hand and then it was going black.

"Sorry Naruto"

44444444444444444444444444444444  
Haku POV  
44444444444444444444444444444444

Naruto could read my emotions, it irked me. I sighed in frustration. One quickie just couldn't do it for me, my eyes drifted to the sleep male beside me.

He wouldn't know, I knew he wouldn't feel a thing if I did do it. I leaned over to him lips inches away from him and- I couldn't do it.

Naruto deserved more than someone like me. In actuality despite my name and nature I only slept with 3 men in my life. Itachi and two that will never be mentioned.

I sighed hoping I wasn't falling for Naruto, it would be a waste of time. I had no interest in him. Absolutely no interest in him.

I stared at him, he slept like a little kid, so pure and un-tainted. Maybe that's what I liked about him, maybe it was because he was nothing like me. Or that he never seemed disgusted with me.

I smiled at him. Even if I could never be with him at least he was beside me now and until he finds someone I'd be there.

I drove to the cinema earlier than expect, it wasn't that far just a thirty minute drive or in my case a 15 minute involving one police freebie so I won't get a parking ticket. The man was talented with his hands.

Finally outside the cinema Naruto was just waking up. He looked at me "you... Asshole..."

"Good your up" I smiled.

"You look way too happy, did you just have sex?" He asked.

"No. I got fingered and jacked off by a police officer" I shrugged, he rolled his eye.

"As if I knew" he stared at me for a moment. "Am I coming with-"

"No it'll just take five minutes. Unless you want to help me satisfy my 'other' needs" I teased as he flushed.

I leaned to kiss him but his hand pressed firmly on my face stopped me. "What upset you?" He asked.

I pulled away from him. "I'll finger you before I tell you" I smirked.

"Why are you bent on doing these things with me? I mean I am not what you'd call beautiful like you" Naruto sighed.

I smiled slowly and I kissed him. He didn't respond at first but he began to, I wondered what the kissing made us. Were we lovers? Friends with benefits? Were we even a we at all or was I just the slut that he though he could mess around with.

Silence dragged between us "I think I have to go and give Itachi herpes" I left quickly.

"Ticket" the guy in the booth asked.

"How about I enter free and you'll get lucky" I flashed my cutest smiled. The ache guy nodded and print out tickets for me. I had a feeling this mission would leave me very satisfied by people I would bat an eye on a usual day.

He slipped into the back to cinema one.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto sighed, he still had no idea why he was there or why Haku had interest in him. There was a loud knock on the window, as he turned the man opened hid trench coat to reveal himself to the poor blonde. "Ewww!" The man ran off.

Today wasn't his day. Haku was busy getting lucky while he was stuck here. He sighed before looking out the window, he spotted Sasuke and Gaara. He waved at them.

"Guys" he yelled to them. They looked around, seeing no one they proceeded in entering the cinema together.


End file.
